Final Sunset
by kimmysaurus-rex
Summary: This is a Twilight series spin-off based on the book and characters developed by S.Meyers. This story is set to take place several years after 'Breaking Dawn'.
1. WE RUN

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight OR the Characters, only the plot.**

_This is supposed to be viewed as a continuation to 'Breaking Dawn'. Enjoy, and review._

* * *

**Chapter One. **

_We Run._

"Bella, please!" Jacob pleads with me.

"Jake, those puppy eyes don't work on me. Not since you imprinted on my little girl."

That's an insult! You don't think I am more vicious than that?"

"You're an idiotic dog is what you are! Do you truly believe I am to let my baby move out from my house, where Edward and I can protect her! You want her to, to... to go play FETCH with some over grown teenager?!" I didn't mean to insult him. I didn't mean the grown that slipped out either, but when it comes to Renesmee, I'm a slight bit over protective.

"Ouch, a low blow from the bloodsucker."

"Mongrel." I growled again, going back to the name calling we used to use.

"She's not a baby Bells!"

"Jake, she is THIRTEEN!"

"For crying out loud I am one year younger than you are Bella! And yet you're married, for… for FANGS' SAKE! I am not asking for a wedding here, just a bloody apartment."

"Oh, Jacob Black you fool! Technically I am 31, if you still think of me as eighteen that makes you, what? Fifteen or sixteen at the max?! You haven't aged since you went doggy on us. And, as far as we are informed if you stick around us, which apparently you will, you sill continue to shape-shift, meaning in the end. You will always be this young. I understand that I won't ever be able to stand between you and Renesmee." I sigh, how many times would we go over this, "But she is still my baby girl. My only baby girl. And I have every right to want to wait until she is older."

"And what if she stops aging?"

"Then we will cross that bridge when the time comes, for now she is aging as a regular human. And it's not like Alice could tell us what is to come, you've kind of gotten in the way of that."

"Speaking of your fortune teller, I can smell her," finally he heads toward the door as if to leave, "I will be back soon Bells."

"GOODBYE JACOB BLACK!!" with that he leaves, and of course, just as he said, Alice walks in.

"Nice place." She says twirling like a ballerina in my living room.

"It's still not Forks." I frown. I can't help the dingy wet town and all the memories I left in it, not to mention Charlie.

"Oh I don't know," Alice practically sings, "Maybe we can go back when everyone we knew is dead, like 150 years or so from…"

"Oh god," I cut her off, "that is not a cheery thought Alice, remember that my FATHER lives there!"

"Erm, sorry. I guess you're not used to outliving everyone."

"Okay, stop stalling, I can tell by your voice, what's wrong?"

"IT'S THAT DAMN DOG!" She stopped spinning and stomped up and down with every word. "Bella, oh I'm blind! I feel so useless. The future, all I see is this blur. It's insane. Especially Renesmee, Edward and yourself, trying to view you is this huge static. It's so crazy!"

"Did you see him on your way out just now?"

"No, I presume he was here about Nes... Renesmee?"

"OF COURSE!" The topic was a constant argument between Jake and Renesmee and Edward and myself.

"I thought you had sorted everything out."

"He has a new idea! He thinks that I am to let Renesmee live with him: in some filthy apartment with him and his furry friends."

"Well, to change the subject I think that Nessie... I mean, Oh Bella just accept the nickname! I think Nessie is ready; we should all start school tomorrow. I mean it has been four days we've lived here."

"That is long to us, but to Renesmee," I glance towards her closed bedroom door, "Alice, I remember being a human. It's not too when your asleep from 10PM to 9AM."

"Ah," I could tell by her voice she had a point to prove, "but you've never been Ness, FINE RENESMEE! You've never been Renesmee, she's not entirely human Bella, remember that."

"I suppose."

"In other news, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Edward are on there way back from hunting. I asked them to meet us here to discuss living arrangements and finalize our plan."

"Whatever happens I was Renesmee under my roof!"

"Agreed." She seemed almost scared to disagree with me.

"Oh Alice, what about Emmett, and Rosalie?"

"I don't know," whispered Alice softly checking her cell again for any missed calls. "Last I heard Emmett was getting close and nearly caught up with Rose somewhere near the Amazon, or someplace like that."

"I feel so guilty Alice." I always had blamed myself for Rose's departure 2 ½ years ago. We all thought that Rosalie would love little Renesmee as we all did. But she soon became insanely jealous. She stopped speaking to anyone. The only times we knew anything were when she would accidentally let down her guard and Edward would get a quick glimpse inside her head. Even Jasper's powers proved useless, she was beyond repair, and was dragging down Emmett's mood with her own.

Then one day, she just got up off the sofa and walked out the front door. She never returned. Then Alice had a vision of her and knew she had no intentions of coming back and being anywhere near Renesmee or the werewolves.

Rose was kidnapping young girls. About Renesmee's age, and from what Alice could tell us she was trying to raise them as her own. Trying to be a mother she wanted to be. She had this crazy fantasy that she and Emmett were parents. But keeping these young girls so close to her for so long, Rosalie didn't have the restraint. Not like Carlisle or Edward. She would break after several weeks, and she would feed on the child. Killing them.

"Emmett will find her, he will. He'll change the future."

"But three innocent children Alice!"

"Mommy?" Renesmee's sweet voice drifted across the room. "Mom I heard yelling, is everything okay? Is Jacob here?"

I was at her doorway faster than any human could be, "Funny you hear a raised voice and presume I am arguing with Jacob. Everything is fine darling, but you are right, he was here." I kneel down beside my daughter. It amazes me still to this day how much she resembles Edward and me. Renesmee truly is amazing. Her skin, lighter than the average human but impenetrable as a vampires' is, is warm to the touch and tinted slightly pink with pumping blood. She reminds me everyday of my human self. "He's gone now, it's just my and Alice, we're having a family meeting soon, go back to sleep love."

"Mom, a family meeting at 2AM?!" She yawned, rubbing her deep eyes. They are the exact dark shade of brown mine once were. "Don't you think people will notice all the expensive cars driving around at this hour?"

"Oh Renesmee," I chuckled, "those are just for show. You're forgetting; we don't need to drive. We're Cullens, we run."

"Can't I stay up? I want to see Jasper, and I want to talk to Daddy about starting school tomorrow."

"It's late. Please go to sleep and if you get enough sleep maybe I will ask your father to drive you in tomorrow." As she hears' this compromise, she wraps her arms around me in a small hug. "Sleep tight Renesmee."  
"Good night mommy," she plants a tiny kiss on my cheek and calls to the other room. "Night Aly!"

"Night Nessie." Alice sings.

I turn back to Alice, "Can you still see Rosalie's future."

"Only her plan." Alice says almost reluctantly.

"This doesn't sound good, what is it Alice? Tell me."

"Carlisle will be here soon, tell me the dog is staying away." She says obviously changing the subject.

"Um... she wants, she want revenge. She believes it unfair that you have what she's always wanted."

She didn't need to finish her thought or be any more specific.

"Renesmee." All I had to say was this one word and Alice nodded with the look on her face that told me if she could cry there would be tears streaming down her cheeks. My world seemed to stop. I wanted to run into my daughters' room and scoop her into my arms. I wanted to hold on to her and never let her go. Never let her out of my sight.

"What do we do?" I choked.

"Like you said, we're Cullens. We run."

"You think we can out run her?"

"I think combined, we can out smart her while on the run."

"Will it work?"

"It's still not 100% sure it will be necessary, as long as I can see Rose, Nessie is safe. But once Rose blurs, once her path crosses the dogs or Nessie's, its different."

"But Alice, would it ever work, can we out run her? I know we could never hurt her. But can we truly out run her?"

"Edward is fast. We can try." She didn't sound completely convinced, and I wasn't.

* * *

WOOT, chapter one finished :) chapter two posted later,

PLEASE REVIEW :) even just write 'nice' or 'creative' or even 'horrible', just let me know you're reading it :)


	2. JUST RELAX

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight OR the Characters, only the plot.**

_This is supposed to be viewed as a continuation to 'Breaking Dawn'. Enjoy, and review._

_oh, and p.s. this chapter is in JASPER'S POV. i have decided to put a different persons POV with each chapter. thanks._

* * *

**Chapter Two. **

_Just Relax._

The first thing I saw when I entered the room was my wife with her arms wrapped round Bella. I could tell they would be crying if they could. The room was full of strong emotions; there was fear, guilt, concern and sadness.

"Don't you dare try to make me fell any batter Jasper, I would have to beat you up side the head with a crow bar," Bella threatened me, meaning every word, "I have every right to feel this way and I intend to.

"Alright, alright: point taken!" However, I would calm the room a bit, she would never notice. The silence was awkward. "The rest are on there way, they stopped by Carlisle's new place to drop off the cars, I chose to run straight here. By the way Bella, you might invest in an air freshener, it smells like crap. That mutt was here wasn't he?"

"Yes," she smiled slightly, mission accomplished, "Just rub up against the walls Jazz and it'll smell like vamp again, then you got nothing to worry about. OR try this, since you have to need to breath, hold your breath ever time you come over! Renesmee is here, hence Jacob is around, and I am NOT letting HER GO!!!"

Again, I worked to calm her down, "Rough night then, eh Bella?"

"Don't go there," ah, my wife's voice made the world a better place for me. "Jacob is on about trying to get Nessie, YES BELLA I SAID NESSIE, to move in with him. Obviously, the idea isn't going over well with her."

"With her?!" Bella turned on my wife with anger, I immediately protected Alice and threw happy vibes at Bella at top speed. Probably too many because she immediately notice what I had done.

"Do not take my anger away from me Jasper, I have all the right reasons to be fuming, let me fume!"

"Sorry, but I can't consciously let you let out all your anger on her, I don't do well with anger."

"Then leave." Bella growled, her eyes turning to slits.

"Bella, you'll just have to speak to her calmly."

"Fine," she sighed, she couldn't work up her anger enough to yell at me anymore. "So," she continued now addressing Alice, "what do you mean when you say that the idea isn't sitting well with 'HER'!? Would it sit well with you Alice?"

"Well," she obviously didn't want to talk about it, she was nervous. However I knew Bella wouldn't let it go, so I helped my love to calm down, it was hard to see her in a stressful uncomfortable situation knowing I had the power to make it all go away. "it just might make more sense that way. I mean, you are playing her sister, recently married to Edward, and your parents are supposed to be passed on, and Jacob is her guardian, correct? Think about it, would a newly-wed really want her little sister around that much?"

"Alice I hate you!" Bella obviously understood her but refused to accept it, she stormed out of the room and I strode toward my wife.

"I love you. I missed you!" I whispered into her ear. She turned to face me and kissed me full on the lips. Hmm, these were the moments I wish I could read her mind like Edward. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I always wondered if the kiss meant more to me just because I could feel the electricity in the room. I could feel the emotions pouring out of her, and not just as a figure of speech. I could feel everything, the yearning, the love, the commitment. Could she feel anything, did she sense the electric currents that ran between our cold bodies when we were close? Did she feel the sensations of passion that radiated off our bodies?

I once asked Edward if he could please read her mind when we kissed and tell me what she thought, if she felt it. However, he laughed me off as though I was insane. He told me he wouldn't go anywhere near anyone when we were intimate in any way since he was already scared with fantasies he accidentally heard in our heads, he didn't need to go looking for them.

I soon felt another emotion in the room, annoyance. With that I knew that Bella had returned and was annoyed with our display of affection in her living room.

"Ahem!" she coughed the typical 'stop-it-now-cough' and Alice and I split apart.

"They're practically here, I feel there emotions. Carlisle is relatively neutral, he's full, Esme is beyond herself, still thinking of Rose. There's another, Oh." I wasn't happy with what I had just noticed, and I knew Bella would be relatively ticked off. "I think Jake is there, he is feeling full of himself, and quite please. Edward is calm."

"Oh great!" Alice threw herself onto the sofa, "The dog is coming, and how do we know? Not because I had a premonition, NO! Because my HUSBAND can now see the near future by sensing emotions! Of course, that's nothing against you Jazz."

"Stupid idiotic devilish animal he is!" Bella cursed, "He went running to Edward. Stupid fur bag!! If Edward gave in I am going to rip his head off and spoon feed it to the mutt. Then I will chop up the pup into a million little pieces and light them on fire. Lastly I will scatter his bloody ashes in hell!!!"

"Relax Bella." I said and relaxed her, to the extent that I believe if she was human she would be asleep. But for now she had just forgotten her trouble and seemed to be starring out the back window in a sort of trance. She didn't even flinch when the doorbell rang.

WOOT, chapter two finished :) chapter three posted soon,

PLEASE REVIEW :) even just write 'nice' or 'creative' or 'horrible', just let me know you're reading it :)


	3. LUCKY

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Twilight OR the Characters, only the plot. (however I wouldn't mind calling Jacob Black mine…ahhhhh if only.)**

_This is supposed to be viewed as a continuation to 'Breaking Dawn'. Enjoy, and review._

_JACOB'S POV FOR THIS CHAPTER _

p.s. jj, you're a miracle worker and you know I love you babe.;)

THANKS TO ALL WHO ADDED TO ALERTS AND WHO REVIEWED, KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING , AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING IN RETURN. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I'M NOT INSPIRED TO WRITE  SORRY.

**Chapter Three. **

_Lucky._

I was the last one to walk into Bella's house. And boy, did it ever smell of vampire! On the other hand, there was the faint smell of Nessie. I inhaled deeply thinking of her and got an evil eye from Edward.

Then suddenly there she was. Bella was a whole centimeter from my face, hissing at me.

"You dare. You dare go behind my back after I say NO and you DARE go ask EDWARD!! Of course he would give you your way, he owes you! Damn you Jacob Black, I am NOT giving you.."

"Bella sweetheart," Edward interrupter to tell her the truth I am sure. But he didn't have the chance because she wouldn't hear him.

"DON'T SHUSH ME EDWARD!"

"Jasper, help!" I whispered coarsely as Bella drained on about how she wasn't going to let her daughter live alone with some wild animal. I could tell when Jasper pitched in because she started to calm down until finally she said, "Well… WELL! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You really think your precious husband just let me have my way? Do you know nothing of him? Do you not recall that he is the master of compromises?"

"It's true lov-" Bella would not let Edward speak.

"This is between Jake and I, Edward, this is not your fight-"

"Actually it is." Edward finally stepped forward. "I know you are very protective of her Bella, but do you not recall that I AM her father?"

Bella finally exhaled and backed away from me. I slouched down on the sofa, figuring I might as well get comfy. I picked the sofa nearest Nessie's room, nearest that sweet scent that kept me…

"JACOB FRIGGIN BLACK!!!!!" Bella was yelling again.

"No offense," I got to my feet, towering over her. "but shut it Bells, you don't want to wake your daughter do you?"

"Then listen to me Jacob! I asked you ten times already what the compromise was!"

"Oh, right. Well, I'm going to move in here."

She spun right around and snapped at her husband. "That's your BRILLIANT idea?"

"If they are going to be together Bella, which they will, it might as well be under our roof?"

I heard a soft noise in the background, and as the Cullens argued and sorted arrangements out, I snuck to Nessie's room.

"You awake?" I whispered.

"Of course I am!" she looked thrilled to see me; she was sitting on the floor, obviously eavesdropping.

"Instead of listening in, shall I just fill you in?" I offered.

"Please." She sat down on her bed and patted the covers beside her. "Come, sit." I turned off the radiator in her room then sat beside her as she leaned up against me I became her personal heater.

"Well, the charade has been decided. Esme and Carlisle are Cullens. Married, well… quite a few years I guess, don't make me remember the details. Esme had a child really young, you know one of those teenage pregnancies, that would be Emmett. Who is married to Rosalie, and they are going off to honeymoon and so they are 'away'. Anyways, the doctor married Esme and then adopted two kids, Edward and Alice. Alice is still living at home and her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, was kicked out of his house and has come to live with her and her parents. They'll be going to high school with the rest of us, only they will be in Bella, and Edward's grade. So yes, Bella and Edward are recently married, blah blah blah and you are Bella's little sister. You and Bells, well, just you since she got married, have the last name Swan, and you are living with your sister. I think that is about it."

"What about you?" The love of my life looked up at me.

"Ah," I sighed, hugging her closer. "this is where the story gets good. I am Rosalie's teenage pregnancy child, and since she is off on her honeymoon with Emmett I I get to live with my uncle Edward, and my girlfriend Renesmee Carlie Cull.. excuse me,Swan."

"Oh Jake!" she swung her arms around my neck and kissed me, a powerful kiss. "That's wonderful news." I could tell she was trying to pull me down on the bed into a much more horizontal position. Luckily I had abnormal strength, being a werewolf and all, it kind of helps.

"No Nessie." I pulled her off me. "It's not that I don't want to, but let's put it this way to say the least, or the most. We are in a house full of vampires who have supper sensitive hearing and will hear every moment. Also, your father is just on the other side of that door, I don't expect you want him to hear our thoughts while we have sex."

"Aw Jake, why do you have to call it that? Making love sounds so more romantic, sex just sounds so… dirty."

"Well, the way we do it, it is."

"Jake!" she giggled giving me a playful slap on the arm.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Edward bursted into the room. "Jacob I would like to talk to you, NOW! And if I am correct, and I manage NOT to kill you, I would say I am no longer in your debt. You remember DOG, after what I think I just heard, the only thing keeping you alive is how much it would hurt Renesmee to loose you."

"I think I am in trouble." I whispered to Renesmee as I stood up.

"You bet you're furry head you are!!!!!" growled Edward.

"I love you." Called Nessie as I was rushed out the door by an angry Edward.

"He's lucky you do!" Edward replied for me as he slammed the door and pushed me into the yard. Then it was just the two of us there, and I knew I was in for it.

WOOOOT, chapter three is complete. Sorry it took so long!

Also I KNOW that I keep mentioning that Edward OWES Jacob, and he is in his DEBT and you may be confused, but you are SUPPOSED to be in the dark about that. For now at least. I am working up to that among other things.

Again: JJ I LOVE YOU THANKS A MILLION

And I NEED YOUR HELP READERS!!!!!!!!

Since I plan on doing each chapter from a different POV, eventually I will end up left with Rosalie and Emmett. And as a reminder Rosalie did that whole, RUN AWAY STEAL THE CHILDREN thing and Emmett is trying to find her. Well I know what I want to happen in the end, but I am kind of stuck in the middle. If any of you have an idea of what to write or how to write about Rosalie's crimes, or Emmett's journey, LET ME KNOW!!, if I find a really good on that I am going to use (I am sure you guys will think of one) I'll use your name for the character I have in mind. So Review or PM me, and let me know. AND DON'T FORGET TO INCLUDE YOUR NAME :)

Thanks a million.


End file.
